


Rage Quit

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: CALLING LIE-LA OUT FOR HER BLUFF, F/M, Identity Reveal, It's kinda cringey, Me going into the show to prove her wrong, Season 3 Spoilers, Well it's actually an OC based off of me but whatever, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: I see all of these people writing fics for this, but I haven't seen one where someone outside of the show proves Lila so wrong she has to leave and NEVER come back. I am angry right now, by the way. Season 3 Spoilers. (I'm not using my actual name just my nickname)





	Rage Quit

Kikie looked down with a struggled face at her Ipad. She stared at it for a another second before debating if she wanted to throw it across the room. With common sense on her side, she sunk down onto her bed and screamed into a pillow. After a few minutes of screaming, she finally lifted her head up, large blonde ringlets falling around her face. Her large aqua eyes were stinging as an angry tear slipped down her face. She didn't know why she was so obsessed with this T.V. show. Even without the helpful translation on her page, she would have been just as angry at that backstabbing little- 'Okay...let's not go there.'

The first words she uttered were to herself as she huffed, "Can Lila, you know, just like die in a hole with Gabriel?" She stared down her open tab before closing it and shutting her computer. She knew she shouldn't do this, but...

She snapped her fingers, and a flash of white light later she was no longer sitting on her bed.

Marinette tried smiling while doing her class work; however, on the inside she was vulnerable. How could her friends do this to her? Even Adrien who had seen Lila's lies before. Alya who had the eye of a reporter believed that Lila was telling the truth over her own best friend. The worst thing was, instead of talking to her, they shunned her and kept her in the back. She decided to stay positive, not willing to attract an akuma to herself. It was already bad that Zombizou had resulted off of her anger. She wouldn't let anyone else get akumatized, even if they had wronged her.

At lunch, she stared longingly at the group of people surrounding Lila. She knew Lila could hear. After all, she was here last time sitting in the back with no problems at all. Also, at that time, even if Jagged Stone did have a cat, he had Fang them too. Nobody would listen anyway. She sighed until she saw a bright light flash, and there was a girl in a white crop top, grey joggers, and aqua sandals standing there. They all cowered (even Lila to Marinette's delight) thinking that she was an akuma. The girl looked between Marinette, Lila, and the rest of the class and scowled. She screamed out random words that made no sense in a mess of anger.

"THIS IS UTTER BULL CRAP!" And they were whisked off into another dimension. Or, at least, that was what it seemed like.

When they woke up, they were all in a single line in front of a very large screen. Even Mme. Bustier and Principle Damocles were there. They all looked at the scene and the girl standing with her face in their personal space. She had a mix of emotions running across her pale face- anger, excitement, pity, and...more anger. She stood up straight, then she shrugged and looked at all of them except Marinette with a glare. She then turned and coughed to present a sense of anger. A few people flinched. They were confused at what was happening, but before they could ask, she started to talk in a frustrated but surprisingly calm voice.

"So, as you all know Lila has joined the class." They wondered how the girl knew her name, but chalked it up to her being one of Lila's friends. Another assumption, and another lie that Lila was going to force upon others. Marinette could feel it. She saw that look on Lila's face, calculating how to word this one.

"Yea she's grea-" "ZIP IT!" The girl yelled with fire in her voice. 

"Oh, Sara! So great to see you agai-" "YOU TOO LILA! I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS CRAP!" The girl yelled in a weirdly Southern accent, and returned to a typical American accent after. "And, my names Kikie. Good job, Lila. Doing what you do best." Lila's eyes widened, and Marinette realized that she was on her side. She mentally high fived herself. At least someone believed her. 

"Now, another example of Lie-la's lies, right Adrien? After all, you were there with Lila when Ladybug called her out on her lies. That was the reason she was akumatized, am I wrong?" Adrien sent an apologetic look to Marinette as they all stared at her. "Before there are punishments and apologies, you must know that I have valuable information. Like a full Hero's day special to make you all feel worse for what you did to Cinnamon Roll! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY CINNAMON ROLL! And you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you decide to mess with her...anyway! Yes, your lives are a T.V. show. After I saw the Season 3 Episode 1 Promo, I freaked and came before Marinette could get akumatized. Now, I am showing both Catalyst and Mayura. They have some very life changing news and It'll be fun, anyway. Enjoy!" A few of the classmates froze as she started up the screen that had the episode pulled up on YouTube. They had really hurt her that bad? They thought back to the scene. The only person not to blame was Mr. Damocles, who was sitting beside Mme. Bustier with an uncomfortable look in front of excitement. She started the video.

Scene: Early morning. Rooftops of Paris. Ladybug heads into Marinette’s Bedroom and detransforms.

Everyone was silent. "YEA! FEEL BAD!" They all turned to Marinette with eyes of heartbreak. She turned away, unable to bear the silence that followed. There was no uproar. No sudden screaming. There was understanding, but mostly pain. The kind of pain you feel when you break your parents' favorite vase, but much worse as this was a person they were hurting. And with Hawkmoth out there, it got no better.

"I-" They all managed before turning their heads away and slowly back to the screen.

Marinette: (Yawns) Finally.

Scene: Adrien’s bedroom. Cat Noir detransforms.

Then, they turn to Adrien with shock, too. They didn't dare break the silence, except for Marinette. "Adrien..." She had tears running down their faces. Lila scowled and everyone ignored her as they all came into a group hug, including Kikie. They all exchanged their apologies, even Chloé. Lila had stayed seated. Kikie nor Mr. Damocles had to apologize, but decided to since she needed more support now than ever. 

"I'm sorry Marinette." Mme. Bustier had said. "I thought you were okay with the situation. Thank you for everything you've done for the city. You too, Adrien." Mr. Damocles sighed and looked at everyone. He didn't really know what to do with the information at the time. He watched the PDA as Adrien and Marinette hugged each other still as the hug broke and cried into each others arms. They kept saying they were sorry for everything wrong they had done to each other. Every small thing. Jumping in front of each other, rejecting each other (accidental or not), almost dying, actually dying, and giving Lila another chance. When they had become seated, they were smiling and sitting next to each other again. The whole class besides Lila (Yes. Even Chloe had to admit it was nice) smiled a little. Kikie was the worst about it, though.

"OH! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! THE REVEAL AND THE ROMANCE!" She was acting worse than Rose, who was not even near as bad as her. Rose had teared up, but this was a little creepy. Although, the girl seemed okay now- since she was no longer angry at them, just Lila. She was clearly a hopeless romantic. Even the classmates blushed with Adrien and Marinette. She unpaused the show as they watched on.

Adrien: That villain was so tough. (Plagg yawns and falls onto the bed with Adrien).

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette realizes today is Heroes Day.

Marinette: Good night, Tikki.  
Tikki: (Kisses Marinette’s forehead) Sleep tight, Marinette.  
(Phone rings)  
Unknown Voice: Rise and shine everyone! Today is Heroes Day. A day when you too can be a hero!  
Marinette: Heroes Day?! (Runs down the staircase) I completely forgot to plan my good deed today!  
Tikki: And the fact that you were up all night saving Paris isn’t enough of a good deed?  
Marinette: No, Tikki. Because that was a secret and Ladybug’s good deed. Heroes Day is when everyday citizens perform a good deed for other people’s benefit. (Opens her purse) Come on, Tikki. (Tikki hides in Marinette’s purse)

Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Marinette: Dad, Mom, it’s Heroes’ Day today!  
Tom: Just like every year, sweetie. (Grabs the box of macaroons) I’ve put one of every flavor in there for each of your classmates.

"Sounds like typical Marinette." Kim laughed, as the girl smiled at the fact that people were finally being nice again. Of course she would forgive them, they all made mistakes. None of them seemed mad that she had forgotten Hero's Day anymore. Everyone had done something wrong before, just like when Marinette had messed up that day.

Sabine: You can’t get much better than that in the good deed department. (Smiles)  
Marinette: (Hugs her parents.) You guys are my heroes.

Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien’s brushing his teeth.

Plagg: (Sighs) Heroes Day... We’re already heroes. Come on, let’s go back to bed!  
Adrien: Plagg! (Covers his nose) Do you really have to eat that so early?  
Plagg: (Eats the Camembert) Mhm.

'

"I don't see how something that small can eat something so big." Max.exe has unexpectedly stopped working. Kikie stomped over and slapped him lightly on the cheek, waking him fro m his reverie. "Oh, child." She said, even though she was their age. "It's magic! Deal with it! Revel in it!" Max cocked an eyebrow as the girl spun in circles, without getting dizzy.

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien grabs his bag in his room and sees his father in front of his mother’s statue in the garden before going out. He sees Nathalie downstairs.

Nathalie: The fencing hall is booked for 6:05 p.m. and the Chinese classroom for 6:35 p.m. just as you wished, and remember that you have to make an appearance in the Agreste Foundation’s Heroes Gala.  
Adrien: I’ll be there for sure. (Walks out the door escorted by his bodyguard)

Scene: The mansion’s garden.

Gabriel: If it were to fail Nathalie, I could never forgive myself.  
Nathalie: You made a promise to your wife, you’ve risked so much for the chance to bring her back. (Hands Gabriel her tablet) Lila has been harboring her rage against Ladybug for months, and today wherever she looks, she’ll see the object of her hatred, and as predicted, her anger will reach devastating heights. Your plan is perfect, sir.

"Plan? What plan?" Adrien asked as some of the classmates looked at each other for answers of which none could answer. Kikie looked over with a bit of guilt. She never really got guilty or embarrassed often. Now was NOT one of those cases. poor Adrien, but it was for the better. She kept a straight face.

Gabriel: And you’re sure you want to do this?  
Nathalie: I will always be here for sure. We will succeed. (Gabriel looks at the tablet once more and zooms in on Lila)

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Lila is on Video Chat with Miss Bustier’s class.

"OH! Lookie there! Ugly Little Liar! Let's all clap." Kikie said with so much sarcasm she could wipe out the country of France. Lila was the only one clapping. Everyone glared at her.

"Why can't you just learn to stop?" Alix questioned.

"Yea. Dude, you already tried to turn us against the one person who has helped us the most!" Lila huffed again at that.

Lila: (Waves) Hello everyone!  
Class: Hi Lila!  
Miss Bustier: We can’t wait to hear what you’ve been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu.  
Lila: It’s absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous Palace.  
Marinette: Excuse me, Lila. Prince Ali couldn’t possibly have invited you because he is in the United States.

"By the way, that's where we are, guys. Actually Southern U.S. Sometimes my accent come through when I'm angry. Just ignore it." Kikie waved off.

Lila: (Laughs) I never said he was actually here, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that’s all. His parents organized the visit-  
Marinette: She’s lying. I’ll expose her for the fake that she is.  
Alya: Oh no, Marinette not that again. She’s not a liar. You’re just jealous because she tried to hit on Adrien.

Alya winced."I'm sorry, Mari. I just- she seemed so nice." 

"It's okay!" Marinette laughed at the face Alya made. Like a scorned dog. She was a fox, and they were related to dogs.

Marinette: Nu-uh. Not. True.  
Lila: I missed you guys so much. It’s so hard being on this magical trip, so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes Day.  
Class: Aw!  
Miss Bustier: Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day?  
h Lila: Today, I’ll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back today isn’t he?  
Marinette: Yeah that’s right.  
Max: What idea is this Lila?  
Rose: I’m sure it’s amazing! (Marinette bites on her phone)

"Girl! What are you doing?!" There is laughter sounding through the theater as Adrien squeezes her hand for support in case she needed it. She shrugged awkwardly. Who bites their phone? 

"No way i heck would I do that!" Kikie said sassily (I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT A WORD AUTOCORRECT!). "I am WAY too much of a germophobe to eat half of my phone." The class laughed.

Lila: Oh it’s nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree reduce world pollution. (Adrien shakes his head) And I’m very optimistic that the prince was on board.

"You knew?" Nathanael asked, referring to the expression Adrien had on his face.

"I did. I just thought she needed another chance. I never thought it would get that bad." Adrien frowned. Marinette leaned up against him some. It may or may not have been to make Lila crazy, but she wouldn't admit it. "You're just such a good person!" Kikie said in all seriousness. "Stop it, please. It's hurting my eye balls."

Miss Bustier: That’s incredible Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth.  
Lila: Well sure, superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but could care less about the environments, so somebody has to come to the rescue. (Marinette drops her head on the desk)  
Miss Bustier: I’m sure Ladybug would be impressed by what you’re doing.  
Lila: Thank you for your encouraging words. I’m sorry, but it’s late here. Time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun’s already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon!  
Miss Bustier: Thank you so much for calling us Lila. And good luck with your project. (Marinette bangs her head on the desk)  
Class: Bye! (Video Chat ends)

Scene: Lila’s room. After the video chat.

Lila: (Closing a website about Prince Ali)  
Lila’s Mom: (While using her phone) Who was that on the phone?  
Lila: You know perfectly well that it was my boyfriend, Adrien. He misses me so much he can’t stop calling.

"I'm NOT your boyfriend, Lila! You have a problem." Adrien glared at her. Marinette pecked him on the cheek and Mme. Bustier handed over money to Mr. Damocles in the aftermath. Nobody noticed it. Adrien's face was now the shade of Ladybug's suit.

Lila’s Mom: And school still hasn’t reopened yet?  
Lila: No. It’s too dangerous with all these akumatizations happening.  
Lila’s Mom: (Phone rings) Ah, there he is now, your school principal.  
Lila: Do not answer him! (Grabs the phone) He’s been akumatized too! Another poor soul that useless Ladybug was unable to save.

"WHAT?! I HAVE ALREADY SEEN THIS BUT NEVER INSULT CINNAMON ROLL OR CINNAMON ROLL!" Kikie jumped up and spun around yelling weird words like "Adrienette, Ladynoir, MARICHAT, Ladrien!" 

"But there's only one Marinette." Rose spoke up next to her best friend, Juleka.

"Adrien. Duh!" Adrien blushed. Being called a cinnamon roll was Hawk-ward.4

Lila’s Mom: Huh?  
(Crowd cheering outside. It’s Ladybug! is played.)  
Lila’s Mom: All these akumatizations are quite concerning. I’ll bring it up on our next embassy meeting. (Kisses Lila on the head) Ciao my bella! Your lunch is in the fridge. I’ll try not to be home too late.  
Lila: Grr...

Scene: Mr. Damocles’ Office

Mr. Damocles: Lila’s parents must be caught in a typhoon overseas. I can’t get a hold of them. It is now the hour of the owl! Hoo! Hoo!  
Miss Bustier: Well, it isn't going to be easy living up to Lila's standards but let's not forget that we can all be heroes for this one day. We may not have Prince Ali as a friend but  


"Oh! I'm sure it'll be easy living up to her standards." Alix sarcastically said, leaning halfway over the side of her chair in annoyance at the brunette. "Can't she just die in a hole?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" Kikie threw her hands up in the air. 

Mr. Damocles: We do have imaginations! This year, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been out heroes- protecting us from the terrible Hawkmoth. They've shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tails! Heroism is real! And it is up to you to show how Ladybug and Cat Noir have brought out the best in all of us- by being every day heroes!  
Miss Bustier: So, what heroic deeds have you all planned? Nino?  
Nino: (stands up) I gotta admit, I never used to do anything for anyone before, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have shown me what being cool is really about. (Marinette and Adrien smile). So, this year I'm gonna visit the elderly residents down at the local retirement home and play them all their favorite songs. (Everyone claps and cheers).  
Miss Bustier: Adrien?  
Adrien: (Stands up) Today, I've planned to give my fencing classmates a lesson in Chinese (motions with his hands), and my Chinese classmates a lesson in fencing. (Class cheers)  
Miss Bustier: Alya?  
Alya: Last year, I wrote an article about quivering public buildings that were stable back then but after seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir going an extra mile every single day, I've decided that I, too can do better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have so far. The rest of the transcript is messed up so I have to go and try to write it myself. I know it's crappy and not enough, but this was a spur of the moment anger spree. Edit: I added more to what I already wrote, but you don't have to read that. (I suggest you do for more humor) I also added more of the transcript and more reaction.


End file.
